


Ganyu and Fischl get a speshul surprhrialse

by Octolad



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fire, archie not listening to simple rules and directions, burning building, seggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octolad/pseuds/Octolad
Summary: I just wanna be a part of your burly building says ganyu as she watches archie andrews run into a burning buldind. stop reading if ur gonna attack me im fragile seolf confidanents.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Hiram Lodge, Diluc/Ganyu (Genshin Impact), Fire/Death, Fischl/Paimon (Genshin Impact)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ganyu and Fischl get a speshul surprhrialse

**wow arc hie andrews ur gonna run into a building** screams ganyu as she clamps onto ficls leg. 

**get off my leg u not prinessen de ve ur t a lungs** fiscl kicks her and ganoo screams afte rcrch ie andrews no the building is too much its gonna kill u archie andrew jus like ur dad. 

**put im pregensat** gano holds her belly as it grows a ll of a sudden bc she was impregnanted by archies stupid.

 **no im pronseddn de von pregnantlung i can only conceiev in the air from arch andrw** fisck yells as she sits on gano to choke her air into her prinzessn butplug. 

archie dies and gan u plus fscl fgive painfel berch on the ground n their babes are dirty but red of hair so ig he did impregnatalung them both sweet human race is blessed with bieth. 


End file.
